Quand SoiFon manque de sommeil
by Angel of Tears
Summary: Traduction La capitaine de la 2nde division du Gôtei 13 est très connue pour prendre son travail au sérieux. Cependant, son dévouement au Gôtei 13 et son grade passent après, quand il s’agit de Yoruichi Shihouin... OS Soi-Fon x Yoruichi


**Auteur :** Armor King

**Traductrice : Angel of Tears**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach et tout ce qui y a trait est la propriété de Tite Kubo! Ils ne sont pas à moi ! Je ne fais que les emprunter.

**Sommaire:** La capitaine de la 2nde division du Gôtei 13 est très connue pour prendre son travail au sérieux. Cependant, son dévouement au Gôtei 13 et son grade passent après, quand il s'agit de Yoruichi Shihouin. Alors pourquoi a-t-elle soudainement commencé à la voir lors de rencontres nocturnes, et pourquoi a-t-elle l'air constamment épuisée ?

**Rating**: M (par sécurité de l'auteur, la traductrice dirait « T »)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Attention:** Quelques corps nus, quelques passages lime et, mais je ne pense pas avoir à le dire, shojo-ai/ girl x girl si vous n'aimez pas lire des histoires d'amour entre filles, alors partez !!

**_(QUAND SOI-FON MANQUE DE SOMMEIL-)_**

)-Quartiers de la Seconde Division-(

Un certain petit chat noir sauta sur rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre de Soi-fon. Après avoir parcouru un bref instant la chambre sobre, le félin noir regarda fixement sa proie endormie et sauta du rebord au sol. Le félin traversa rapidement et silencieusement la pièce jusqu'au lit et sauta alors sur le bout du lit, s'arrêtant en oyant le capitaine de la deuxième division s'agiter sous ses couvertures. Maintenant, n'importe qui connaissait un peu Soi-fon savait qu'elle avait le sommeil léger. Cependant, comme le félin avait beaucoup de chance, le capitaine ne fit que bouger. C'est pourquoi le chat noir continua sa route sur le lit et marcha dur le corps de Soi-fon, recouvert par le tissu, jusqu'à son abdomen où il s'assit, ses yeux dorés fixant intensément le visage de la femme endormie.

A sa décharge, même si elle dormait, Soi-fon avait remarqué le poids plume sur elle mais n'y avait pas prêté attention… enfin, jusqu'à ce que le poids sur son estomac ne se fasse bien plus lourd. Le poids soudain et croissant sur son estomac suffit à réveiller le capitaine de la seconde division, ses yeux s'ouvrant, un peu voilés par le sommeil avant de s'écarquiller soudainement devant la vue d'un humain, très dénudé, ou plutôt de Yoruichi Shihouin. La femme à la peau brune était toujours assise sur l'abdomen de Soi-fon, mais sous sa forme humaine, elle dominait la plus petite allongée sous elle et la regardait d'en haut, appuyée sur ses mains posées de parts et d'autre de son corps. Ses yeux dorés étaient toujours intensément rivés au visage de Soi-fon, qui arborait une expression de choc total, sans parler de la rougeur visible qui s'emparait de son visage tout entier.

« Y-Yoruichi…-sama. » dit Soi-fon, comme si elle murmurait.

Même quand Yoruichi était le capitaine de la seconde division et que Soi-fon était son garde du corps personnel, la femme noire avait essayé de faire en sorte que sa cadette cesse de s'adresser à elle de manière si formelle. Cependant, le meilleur résultat auquel elle était arrivée était que Soi-fon l'appelle Yoruichi(-sama). Malgré cela, Yoruichi sourit en son fort intérieur car, en même temps, elle trouvait très mignon que sa petite abeille paraisse aussi joyeuse de l'appeler ainsi.

« Salut Soi-fon. »Yoruichi parcourait du regard son ancienne garde du corps et apprentie, sa main droite se déplaçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse descendre la couverture en la tirant avec le majeur et l'index, doucement. Soi-fon restait immobile, allongée, osant à peine respirer alors que ses épaules nues et le haut de son torse étaient peu à peu découverts sous les yeux de la femme noire. Encore un peu plus bas et la petite poitrine de la jeune femme apparut, confirmant à Yoruichi qu'elle dormait torse-nu. Mais à partir de là, Yoruichi ne pouvait pas faire plus glisser la couverture puisqu'elle était assise dessus.

Yoruichi baissa lentement la tête et déposa un baiser sur le torse de Soi-fon, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme qui recula immédiatement, s'éloignant de Yoruichi et de la couverture, révélant qu'elle ne portait qu'un fundoshi (sous vêtement) quand elle se retrouva adossée à la tête du lit, en position assise, son cœur battant la chamade tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler.

« Y…Yoruichi-sama ! » s'exclama Soi-fon, très gênée.

Yoruichi sourit, se disant que Soi-fon réagissait toujours ainsi en dépit de leur relation intime. « Allez Soi-fon. » Elle rampa, réduisant la distance entre elles. « Je me sens simplement vraiment seule, lors j'ai décidé de venir te voir… » La jeune femme à la peau brune avança encore après cette phrase, assez pour capturer rapidement les lèvres de Soi-fon pour un baiser fiévreux.

Et, même si la pensée de pouvoir rejeter Yoruichi ou au moins lui demander d'attendre un peu qu'elle soit vraiment réveillée lui traversa l'esprit, elle s'envola quand Soi-fon se noya dans le baiser de sa déesse bien-aimée. Sa dernière pensée cohérente étant «(« Je parie que je pourrais pas me rendormir maintenant… »)

= T =

Plus tard dans la même journée, Soi-fon était en retard à une réunion des capitaines, ce qui n'était pas son genre, mais elle n'expliqua pas la raison de ce retard à son vice-capitaine. Et, connaissant le caractère du capitaine de la seconde division, personne n'osa lui en toucher mot. Quand la réunion fut terminée, Soi-fon se dirigea vers son bureau pour traiter quelques piles de paperasses relatives aux jours précédents.

Encore plus tard, un membre de la deuxième division trouva Soi-fon endormie sur son bureau, mais évita de la déranger pour ne pas encourir la colère du capitaine. Cependant, il y avait quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de réveiller la petite capitaine…

« Yoruichi-sama ! » s'exclama Soi-fon après avoir été subite réveillée à son bureau par ladite femme. « Que fais-tu ici ? » Elle avait à peine posé la question que la jeune femme, habillée cette fois, s'était assise sur le bord de son bureau.

« Oh, allez, Petite Abeille. » dit Yoruichi, avec son meilleur air implorant. « Ne sois pas fâchée. Je suis désolée pour ce matin, d'accord ? »

Incapable de rester fâchée envers la jeune femme brune, Soi-fon secoua la tête, s'avoaunt vaincue. « Très bien. » répondit-elle, « Mais là j'ai du trav- »

Soi-don fut brutalement coupée par la voix de Yoruichi, « Youpi ! » « Maintenant… » dit la jeune femme, séductrice, alors qu'elle se penchait et s'appuyait de ses mains sur le bureau de Soi-fon. « Nous pouvons nous embrasser et le faire ! » Elle appuya ses dires en plantant un profond baiser sur les lèvres de la petite capitaine. Elle rompit le baiser, alors, et se rapprocha pour suçoter le lobe d'oreille de Soi-fon, ce qui la fit soupirer de plaisir, avant que els lèvres de l'autre ne se déplacent sur sa mâchoire et sur sa nuque.

« Y-Yoruichi-sama ! Je-Je t'en prie, arrête ! » implora Soi-fon, essyant de repousser l'autre jeune femme. « J''ai vraiment du trav- » Encore une fois elle fut coupée alors que sa chaise reculait et, avec leurs deux poids ajoutés, se renversait, l'autre n'y ayant aucunement prêté attention puisqu'elle continuait son « exploration » de la petite capitaine

=S=

)-Dans le monde des vivants, au magasin d'Urahara…-(

Tessai entra dans la pièce où Kisuke était en train de petit déjeuner, avec un bol de lait. « Hey le proprio ! » Il cria, faisant vibrer de manière particulièrement comique le corps de Kisuke dans les airs, clignant stupidement des yeux. Après sa stupeur première, Kisuke se retrouva assis au sol, un peu comme d'habitude. « Pourrais-je savoir où est Yoruichi-dono ? » demanda Tessai. « J'ai son petit déjeuner. »

« Yoruichi-san ? » s'enquit Kisuke, paresseusement « Oh, elle est partie hier soir. » ajouta-t-il, prenant une seconde pour réfléchir puis se mit à rire doucement. « Je crois qu'elle a eu une soudaine envie de goûter Soi. »

« De goûter de la soie ? » (jeux de mot Soi-soie…. U_U' en anglais c'était « Soi milk (du lait de Soi) – Soy milk (lait de soja) »)

Kisuke se mit à rire comme un fou, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, à son propre calembour. « Oublie. » dit-il après s'être calmé un peu. « Je voulais juste die qu'elle sera absente quelques temps, c'est tout. »

=T=

Durant la semaine suivante, la vie de Soi-fon fut bien plus remplie que d'habitude… en grande partie par la faute de Yoruichi Shihouin. Au point que la petite capitaine commençait à se demander si la jeune femme à la peau brune ne voulait pas tout simplement l'empêcher de dormir : à chaque fois que Soi-fon réussissait à faire une pause pour somnoler un peu, c'était juste au moment où bizarrement Yoruichi décidait de « jouer ». Tous les soirs (où le matin tôt, au choix), elle était réveillée par sa déesse pour « s'amuser ». Comme, par exemple, le premier jour dans le bureau même de Soi-fon. Et, l'avant-veille d'aujourd'hui, Soi-fon était dehors, pour se promener, quand elle fut soudainement entraînée dans une allée étroite et déserte par Yoruichi.

(« Je pense sérieusement que cette femme veut vraiment me tuer ! ») déclara mentalement Soi-fon en continua à marcher, jetant des regards autour d'elle. Il y eut un soudain *boing !* quand la capitaine de la seconde division, épuisée, fonça la tête la première dans le mur. Elle gémit légèrement, alors qu'elle portait sa main à son front qui avait reçu l'impact et elle lança rapidement un regard tout autour pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vue dans une situation aussi stupide. Elle décida qu'elle était tout simplement trop fatiguée pour réagi normalement et, puisqu'elle n'avait pas vu Yoruichi aujourd'hui, elle décida de tenter sa chance en retournant dans sa chambre pour dormir.

=S=

Quand Soi-fon entra dans sa chambre, elle entendit un son bien familier (aussi familière que pouvait être la voix de Yoruichi ) depuis son lit. La petite capitaine baissa les bras alors qu'elle baissait la tête et, après avoir profondément inspiré, elle retira son costume de capitaine et son uniforme de Chef de l'Onmitsukidô, qui tombèrent au sol, puis se retourna et marcha jusqu'au lit. Evidemment, Yoruichi y était allongée, nue comme au jour de sa naissance.

= T =

Après environ deux semaines passées à « s'occuper » avec Yoruichi, Soi-fon était presque déçue quand la jeune femme à la peau brune lui annonça qu'elle allait retourner dans le monde des vivants. Et, tout comme elle était soudainement venue dans la chambre de Soi-fon à la Soul Society, elle repartit. A son plus grand étonnement, elle manqua immédiatement à Soi-fon, comme avant. Soudainement une idée vint à la petite capitaine. : elle ne voyageait pas souvent vers le monde des vivants, mais elle avait un gigai déjà prêt, au cas où. Et peut-être, oui, peut-être, pensa Soi-fon, que cette fois c'était à son tour de surprendre Yoruichi-sama.

**Ceci est une traduction. Vous pouvez laisser une review, je la transmettrai à l'auteur si vous le désirez, ou allez directement sur sa fic ! Je le rappelle : Armor King**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez un commentaire, je planche sur une autre traduction du même couple !**

**Bises !!**

**_And thanks, Armor King, to let me translate your OS !_**

**_AoT  
_**


End file.
